Her Turn- Script
HER TURN Justin Orel, Mike Garland EXT. STREET– NIGHT A group of young people line up outside a nightclub. A few people get in before we focus on two girls paying and receiving wristbands for entry. TORI is blonde and dressed very colorfully (Think Ke$sha). MOLLY is sullen and wary of her surrounding; her hair is simply pulled back in a ponytail and she’s wearing a big black hoody and hipster glasses (Think Ellen Page.) Both girls are in their early-to-mid 20’s. Molly: Seriously, Tori, why are we here? You know this is like, the opposite of my “scene”. Tori: Just stop already. We’re here to have fun, okay? And we will. I promise. Molly: I’d have a lot more fun doing anything else. Tori: Ugh, stop! No ‘Mopey Molly’ tonight, got it? This is your night. Molly fakes a smile and they enter the club, INT. CLUB- NIGHT Tori and Molly are on a sofa. Around them, lights flash, people dance and music booms from all sides. We do a fast-forward time passage of about 20 minutes: Tori gets up, returns with drinks, she drinks hers, Molly sips and stares at hers, guys come up, the guys leave, they bring our girls drinks, they leave again. The whole time, Tori is jovial while Molly is depressed. Tori: Okay, Miss Mopey. Let’s go dance! Molly: Have you seen me dance, Tori? Tori: No, because you never tried. Molly: That’s not what I’m here for. Tori: Well, fuck me – what are we here for? Molly looks down sadly; Tori scoots closer. Tori: I’m sorry. But you’re not even trying to have a good time. We should be out there going crazy. Molly: I know, you’re right. I’m sorry, too. I just can’t get into this. (bites lip) You go, okay? I’ll watch. Tori: No way… really? You won’t be mad? Molly: No way. Go get ‘em, Shakira. (fake smile) Tori laughs, kisses her harshly on the forehead and sprints to the dancefloor. Immediately a guy hands her a drink and starts grinding on her. Molly rolls her eyes and chugs the rest of her drink. When she looks up, Tori isn’t there. Molly scoffs and quickly downs the rest of Tori’s drinks, grabs her purse, and makes a beeline for the exit. The door slams behind her. CUT TO BLACK. EXT. ALLEYWAY– NIGHT We fade in and see Molly hunched over, vomiting near a dumpster. A pale hand with black nail polish appears and pulls her hair back. Molly turns angrily but stops when she sees a gorgeous, gothed-out woman in a black dress and long, straight black hair. She shushes Molly, who turns to spit again and breathe heavily. The woman rubs Molly’s neck to comfort her. Tori stumbles drunkenly into the alley, yelling for Molly. Molly turns and shoots the woman a desperate look. The woman smiles. ???: Valarie. Molly: Valarie… get me out of here. Please. Val helps Molly to her feet and they continue down the alleyway, arm in arm. Tori spots them, but as she does, her heels snap and she plummets to the ground. Tori: Molly! Wait up! Where are you going? Molly: (without turning back) Fuck you! Tori: What?! Who is that? Molly: (barely audible now) Fuck! You! Val and Molly turn a corner and we fade to black. EXT. TRAILER PARK- NIGHT Tori is ducked down behind a trailer, scared to death, her eyes darting madly. Slowly, she looks up into a window. (Tori’s POV) We see the lights are of but candles flicker and light up the bedroom inside. Val and Molly sit on the bed; Molly is facing away from the window. Val pulls her hoody off and tosses it aside, then brushes Molly’s hair back and smiles at her warmly. She kneels in front of Molly, then briefly looks up at Tori in the window, sneers, and goes to plant a kiss on Molly. Tori is frozen. Tori: No way… Val leans in to kiss Molly but suddenly her eyes snap open and she looks right at Tori. She quickly pulls Molly’s hair to one side and sinks her fangs into Molly’s neck. Blood sprays Val’s face and Molly’s head lolls to one side. Tori sprints away from the window, but only gets a few yards before running right into Val. Val smiles, exposing her bloody fangs. Tori screams. CUT TO BLACK. The Next Day Int. – Molly’s apartment – day. Tori moans and sits up, looking up and holding her head groggily. She’s in a small, modern apartment. Tori: M-Molly? Molly: (o/s) Mm-hmm? Tori: Molly, are you okay? Molly: (o/s, laughing) Why don’t you come see for yourself? Tori hesitates, the walks to the bathroom. Int. – bathroom – day. Molly stands at the mirror – every bit as ravishing today as she was dull last night. Her hair is crimped, she’s wearing make-up, her hoody is replaced by a sexy top. She’s absolutely radiant. Tori: Molly, are you ok? What happened to you last night? Molly: Look at me, Tori. Really look at me. Tori, with a shaking hand, pulls Molly’s hair off her neck, exposing two deep red fang marks. Tori yelps and pulls her hand back. Molly laughs at her. Tori: Oh my god… you got bit! You got bit by a goddamn vampire! Didn’t you? Molly laughs harder. Tori: Oh my god, oh my god, you’re fucking dead, aren’t you?! Oh my god, oh – Molly place a finger over Tori’s lips. Molly: Shhh.. watch. Molly takes off her glasses and slams them in the sink, glass shattering in her hand. She giggles and pulls the shards out one by one, painlessly. Tori: That’s a good thing? Molly: (frowning) Uh, yeah. I don’t need these anymore. I see perfect. And look – no cuts! That means I cant cut myself anymore either. So yeah, it’s great. I waited all morning to do that so you watch. Why can’t you ever be happy for me? Tori: Because that girl last night – Molly: Valarie. Tori: I don’t give a fuck! She’s a vampire! I saw what she did to you in that trailer, Molly. I saw – Tori suddenly turns and checks her own neck in the mirror. Tori: What did she do to me? Molly lifts Tori’s lip. Molly smiles wide now, exposing her brand-new fangs. Molly: Not eough, apparently. Well, I guess it doesn’t ''suck for you! (giggles) Or maybe it bites? I dunno. There’s a joke in there somewhere. Tori: This isn’t a joke! We need to get you to a hospital. Molly: You don’t get it, do you? I will never need a hospital again. I’ve never felt this good, Tor. Hell, I’m going to live ''forever! Tori grabs her shoulders and looks her face to face. Tori: This isn’t a fucking movie, Molly. This isn’t some Twilight bullshit! Molly grabs Tori’s wrists and shoves her out of the bathroom, then sneers and stalks after her. Molly: Now who’s got jokes? Tori panics and back into the couch and falls onto it. Molly rushes her but stops when their noses touch. She’s leaning over her menacingly. Molly: Are you with me? Or against me? You know, I’ve wondered that a lot lately. Tori sobs and shakes her head slowly, mouthing “I can’t”. Molly stands. Molly: That’s what I figured. Thought I’d ask; that’s why you’re here right now. But if that’s how you feel, then just go home. No hard feelings. (she walks to the door) I have to go see Val. Get the fuck out of my apartment. Tori: Molly – She keeps walking to the door. Tori: Molly! Molly: (sighs but doesn’t turn back) What? Tori: Sunlight! Molly giggles and looks over at Tori. Molly: This isn’t a fucking movie, Tori. She walks out and the door slams behind her. Tori sobs into her hands on the couch. FADE OUT. EXT. TRAILER PARK – NIGHT Tori is in all black. She scopes out Val’s trailer and then sneaks into one of the windows and slides through. Int – Val’s bedroom. She pulls a footlong stake out of her waistband and backs into a closet when she hears voices. She closes the door slowly as Val and Molly’s voices get louder. Val flips on her bedroom light and enters, throwing her coat on the bed. She stretches and goes for the closet door. As she opens it, Tori flies out screaming and plunges the stake into Val’s chest. They fall back onto the bed together. Val looks up in shock. Tori yells again and twists the stake deeper. Tori: Fucking right, bitch! Take it! Val is coughing and gagging up blood now. Tori: This is for killing my friend! Val’s expression instantly softens into a look of amusement. She licks the blood off her lips and smiles, looking down at the stake. She starts laughing. Tori drives it in deeper; Val laughs harder. From the doorway, Molly joins in with the laughter. Tori backs up against the wall. Val sits up, removes the stake with ease, and joins Molly. Tori looks on incredulously. Molly is much paler now and gothed-out ala Valarie. Molly: Did I hear that right? Friend? Friend?! You let me DIE. Tori: No! I didn’t – Molly: Yes, yes you did. Think about that. You watched me die. And you weren’t there for me when I was alive either. You knew where to find me. To come smoke a joint. Or watch a shitty movie. Or pick me up after work like you used to. Tori: It’s not like that. Molly: Oh, really? What’s it like? I don’t know what I did to you but it must’ve been pretty fucking bad for you to just stop coming around after 10 years, Tori. You made it very clear where your priorities lie, and it’s far away from your friends. Like when I was in the hospital getting my wrists stitched up while you were God-knows-where doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who. You knew I needed you. A friend. Not some drunk, retarded slut who is too preoccupied with finding a new dick to suck so she won’t have to sit there coddling “Mopey Molly” all night! Tori: (defensive now) We changed, Moll. We grew apart or whatever. I’m sorry you expect us to be the same people we were when we met but we aren’t fuckin’ 14 anymore. I like going out and drinking and dancing, yes, everyone does. You – She looks over at Val nervously. Tori: You’re kind of a bummer, Molly. Molly starts shaking with rage Molly: Seriously?! Yeah! I was going through a bummer fuckin’ time, Tori! I needed you! Tori: And you have ''me! Don’t you see that? I would kill – She holds up her bloody hands. Tori: Well, I TRIED to kill for you. Val and Molly burst out laughing. Molly: With a wooden stake? This isn’t a fucking movie, Tor. Remember? Molly takes Val by the hand and squeezes. Molly: ''This is my friend. Not you. Me and Val will be friends forever – literally. You said that night at the club was my night, ''and you ditched me first chance you got. Well now every night is my night. And guess what? ''Val ''did that for me. Tori: (crying) Fine, then! You go and spend eternity with some dead bitch who looks like she just knocked over a Hot Topic – some stranger who took you home and fucking ''killed ''you! That’s a ''real friend isn’t it? Molly: Right. Tori: Then I’m leaving. Val: Wrong. Tori is scared again. Val turns to Molly. Val: You know what you have to do, love. Molly: Do I – what? Kill her? Val: Shhh. Bad question. We do not solicit permission. Not when we know what we are doing is right. This girl is poison upon your existence. It is a toxic relationship that has reached its conclusion. She hands the bloody stake to Molly. Val: How it concludes is up to you. Tori: Molly, think about this – Molly starts after Tori, slowly. Molly: Oh, but I do. Tori: Molly – don’t – Molly raises the stake. Molly: Sorry I was such a fucking bummer, Tori. Molly tosses the stake aside and bares her fangs and lunges at Tori. CUT TO BLACK. Tori’s scream echoes in the darkness. INT– MOLLY;S BATHROOM - NEXT DAY Molly stand in the mirror, looking a LOT like Valarie now. She raises a lip and tongues her fangs a bit, looking bored. After a few seconds, Tori enters the bathroom and stands next to her in the mirror. Tori looks stunning. She’s paler now and her blonde hair is now black with red streaks. She smiles and licks her own, brand-new fangs. Molly doesn’t smile back. Tori: Thank you, Molly. Molly: (stone-faced) What are friends for? Val walks in and stands behind them. All 3 look in the mirror. Val reaches up and grabs each girl by the hair and yanks a bit. They moan. Val: Who wants to go to the club? FADE OUT. 2/26/14. Category:Scripts